As is well known, when a portable system, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, a smart pad, a tablet PC, or the like, is operated, EMI is unavoidably generated. Presently, as demands for miniaturized components employed to an electronic product increase, the EMI may adversely affect adjacent components, thereby deteriorating characteristics of the electronic product.
To overcome the disadvantage, a semiconductor package employing an EMI shielding structure is generally used. A typical example of conventional semiconductor packages is shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor package. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a semiconductor chip 104 such as a microphone, an active element 106, and the like are attached to a predetermined position on a substrate 102, that is, a cavity area 103. The semiconductor chip 104, the active element 106, and a circuit pattern (not shown) of the substrate 102 are electrically connected to one another through a metal wire. Here, reference numeral 108 denotes a sound channel (or sound groove).
In addition, a side surface structure 110 defining the cavity area 103 is adhered onto the substrate 102 through an epoxy resin or an adhesive film, and an upper structure 112 trapping the cavity area 103 is adhered to a top portion of the side surface structure 110 using an adhesive agent, such as an epoxy resin or a film, thereby sealing the resultant structure.
In order to establish an electrical connection, a via hole 114 is formed to completely pass through the side surface structure 110 and is connected to the upper structure using a metal paste of, for example, copper (Cu). Here, the via hole 114 provides an EMI shielding function and electric signal transfer function.
The aforementioned conventional semiconductor package is manufactured by preparing the substrate 102 having the cavity area 103, to which the semiconductor chip 104, the active element 106, and the like, are attached, adhering the side surface structure 110 to a predetermined position of the substrate 102 using an adhesive agent, and adhering the upper structure 112 on the side surface structure 110 using the adhesive agent.
Here, before adhering the side surface structure 110 to the upper structure 112, the adhesive agent is perforated by laser drilling, and the via hole 114 is completely filled with a metal paste by performing a plating process or a screen printing process, thereby establishing the electrical connection when the side surface structure 110 is adhered to the upper structure 112.
In the conventional semiconductor package, holes should be formed on the substrate by drilling before adhering the side surface structure 110 to the upper structure 112, and the formed via holes should be filled with a metal paste, making a semiconductor package assembling work complicated.
Common reference numerals are used throughout the drawings and the detailed description to indicate the same elements.